The Guardians Are Murderers
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: An assortment of characters you might recognize wind up trapped on the desert planet Sandbox  of Halo 3  and are caught up in a war controlled by the psychopathic Guardians. Can they possibly survive?
1. Trapped in the Sand

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 1: Trapped in the Sand**

Five big men with monkeylike tails built a rocket.

"Hey!" said Burler. "Everyone, aboard the rocket! As we all know, I'm the pilot, Bertus is the autopilot, and our flight attendants are Lettuce, Fungus, and Turtleglumm!"

Hundreds of people were aboard the rocket ship.

Bunkheff Dorque, an eighteen-year-old bully at the Banana Middle School, took two seats behind his brothers Bunk, Muck, and Monkey. Bunkheff needed two seats because he was fat – although he pretended otherwise.

"Hey, fatty!" said Bunkheff to a thin man walking by. "I didn't think they permitted elephants aboard a rocket ship! It won't take your weight!"

Bunk, Muck, and Monkey weren't listening. They were looking over at the girl across from them, drooling. She was an aquatic fishlike humanoid with fins on her arms. She took one look at them, recognized them, and took a different seat next to a girl with a white and purple cat with her.

"Hey Princess Ruto," said Kari. "Are those bullies still chasing after you?"

"It's not just them," said Ruto. "So many guys are chasing after me and I'm getting tired of having to reject them all. Except Davis and TK, because they seem to be fighting over someone else."

"Tristan and Duke are fighting over someone else as well," said Kari, glancing toward Tristan, glaring at Duke, who was between him and Serenity, next to the window.

"Get out of here!" said Donkey Kong.

"Did you know my baby counterpart gave him those coins in Mario Party 2 just to make you jealous!" said Bowser.

"I don't care!" said Wario. "I won't let Donkey Kong steal Bowser from me!" (O_O)

"But you're too heavy!" said DK. "The plane won't fly!"

"This is a rocket, you crazy monkey!" said Wario.

(AN: Me and my friend have got this image in my head of DK and Wario fighting over Bowser because they always seem to try and go toward Baby Bowser in Mario Party 2)

"Who's that?" said Prince Tybalt. He hated the world as he hated hell, so his parents had named him after a similar character from a Shakespearean play.

"I don't know," said Old Wicket, his sidekick. They looked over and saw three creepy-looking characters near the back of the rocket. One of them had a dark hood and a wrinkled, disfigured face with eerie yellow eyes. One of them had the appearance of a knight with spiked armor, and a freakish helmet with black eyes and horns. And one had a white, snakelike face, and slits for nostrils. All three sent chills up everyone's spine. A portly lady screamed.

"Relax," said Emperor Palpatine. "We're not here to kill you."

"Though it is tempting," said Sauron, "we're here to fight over one of the chicks on this plane!"

Ruto groaned in frustration.

"Speak for yourselves," said Voldemort. "I love no one."

"The last passengers have entered!" said Burler.

Seven creepy characters entered. One had a burned face, a hat, a red and green sweater, and a clawed glove. One had a hockey mask and a machete. One had a William Shatner mask and a kitchen knife. One had chalk-white skin and pins in his head. One was a walking doll with scars on his face. One had a chainsaw and a mask made from a man's face. And one had a burned face and evil-looking armor.

Ulpe screamed, and so did Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, and the portly lady.

"We could kill you all," said Pinhead. "But today, we're taking a vacation from killing. Today, we are going to find a wife."

"Come on," said Fox McCloud. "We all know about Freddy and Jason."

"WHAT?" said Freddy. What was Fox talking about? He and Jason weren't gay!

"What about my Millennium Ring?" said Yami Bakura.

"I'm not in the dream world, so I can't take your souls," said Freddy. "Pinhead pulled me here and he'll return me as soon as I marry R…"

Freddy stopped, sure that the others had set their sights on the one he intended to chase after. He stabbed Bakura dead and threw the Millennium Ring over Niagara Falls, which the rocket was parked right beside.

"I remember Niagara Falls," said General Zod. "There was a movie that featured us. Some kid nearly fell over, but Superman saved him. Later, I saw the author of this story throw a rock over the falls in that EXACT same spot, in Ontario."

Ghostkaiba297 appeared and took the form of an anthromoporphic cat. He whipped Zod in the face with his tail. Despite the fact that Kryptonians are super strong and invulnerable on Earth, it damaged him.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall or I'll pull you out of the story," said Ghostkaiba297, and he vanished into thin air.

"All right," came Burler's voice. "We're taking off!"

And the rocket took off and headed into space.

* * *

35 minutes later, they were still flying through space.

"Are we there yet?" said Chucky.

"Be patient!" snapped Evil Ash.

"Duke!" said Tristan. "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you and I switch places!"

"No way," said Duke.

A ways away from where Freddy, Jason, Michael, Pinhead, Chucky, Leatherface, and Evil Ash were five foxes. Fox, Krystal, Lucario, Renamon, and Tails. Next to them were Sonic and Knuckles.

"Pizzas!" said Turtleglumm, handing out plates with whole slices of pizza. "Soul pizza for Freddy! We're fresh out of human souls so we've replaced them with the souls of Frieza's henchmen! He was finally killed last night. Chopped right in half!"

"Olive pizza for Bunkheff," said Lettuce. Bunkheff scarfed it down in one gulp.

Davis, TK, and Kari began eating their pizza. Monkey searched around for his pizza. Muck was eating a pineapple pizza and Bunk was eating a pepperoni pizza. Bunkheff was stuffing the remains of an unidentifiable pizza in his mouth.

"Who's paying for this trip?" said Serenity.

"Who cares?" said Bowser.

"No one," said Zod.

Monkey spied on Davis, TK, and Serenity, but their pizza had nothing on it. Through rock-paper-scissors, Davis was paying for the pizza.

"I've got a check for a million dollars," said Turtleglumm, "and it'll only cost about a hundred thousand to make a trip to Planet Totokama and back."

"You've probably got the kinda traveling checks a dump work in France," muttered Tybalt.

"Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" said Monkey.

"Oh yeah we did," said Bunkheff. "But if you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. Cause it's gone."

"We've got two unidentified flying objects in the distance," said Bertus. "One looks like some sort of jester, and the other looks like a guy with a cape on a hover platform."

Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH! There was static in the speaker. Lettuce, Fungus, and Turtleglumm ran around in circles. Everyone started to panic! Fungus ran over to the pilot's seat and gasped.

"NO ONE'S FLYING THE PLANE!" he shouted.

Everyone began to panic.

Fox made his way to the pilot's seat and used his superior flying skills to land the plane on a remote planet.

* * *

AN: Bunkheff and his brothers you won't recognize anywhere because they are my characters. Also Prince Tybalt and Old Wicket, and the five men with tails: Burler, Bertus, Lettuce, Fungus, and Turtleglumm. (And fyi, they've got this type of armor too… so anyone who's seen the show can guess what race they are)


	2. Love Triangles

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 2: Love Triangles**

Everyone got out of the plane and looked around. They were standing in a desert area, surrounded by four tall pillars. There were several buildings in the area, and some jeeps and other vehicles that none of them had ever seen before.

"Are we trapped here?" said Davis.

"Yes," said Turtleglumm. "We'll scout the area and find out which planet we're on."

The trio walked away. They walked further into the desert toward one of the towers. Suddenly, a missile came flying out of nowhere and collided directly with the monkey-tailed men.

A giant holographic TV screen flashed in the middle of the area. "Map: Sandtrap. Status: Lettuce: Killed by Guardians. Fungus: Killed by the Guardians. Turtleglumm: Killed by the Guardians."

Everyone started panicking.

"Everyone, please not panic!" said Lucario. "I know where we are. We are at Sandtrap. Sandtrap, in the Halo galaxy. This galaxy is ruled by the Guardians. The way they see it, anyone in their galaxy is in a war. And if they try to chicken out or leave the arena, the Guardians will kill them."

"The Guardians are nothing but scumhandled murderers then!" said Duke.

"We must find a way to escape without their notice," said Lucario. "Until then, we'll have to survive here."

* * *

The two shadowy figures watched from space.

"Do you think they'll find a way to escape?" said Dimentio.

"They will not be finding the way to escape," said Fawful. "They are of trapped on the planet and those Guardians will be doing the killing on them."

"Good," said Dimentio. "Then no one can interfere with our plans. We can sneak around while the Guardians are distracted with them. We can have some fun with them for a while, and then, I will teleport us to the heart of the labyrinth in Sandtrap and grab that stone!"

"Why were you not grabbing the stone before now?" said Fawful.

"Because," said Dimentio, "I want some entertainment with all these characters first."

* * *

"Hey!" said Davis. "Kari! Do you want to go and finish the pizza in that room?"

"I'm already going with TK," said Kari, and Davis fell over anime style.

Not too far away, Wario and DK were pulling on Bowser's arms.

"Let go!" said Bowser. "You'll tear my arms off!"

DK and Wario both let go, and the force of Bowser's arms snapping back to their original position sent Bowser flying a ways away. Suddenly, a laser hit Bowser and disintegrated him.

The screen lit up. "Bowser: Killed by the Guardians."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said DK and Wario.

"It was all your fault!" said DK.

"You let go too!" said Wario. "You killed him!"

"The GUARDIANS killed him!" said Davis.

"Does anyone else notice how strange it was that Bowser was giving DK coins to make me jealous?" said Wario. "Knowing that Kari was in New York with TK to make Davis jealous? Don't TK and DK have similar names?"

"Why don't we eat some pizza?" said Patamon.

* * *

Duke and Tristan were fighting over Serenity. Serenity wandered away. Suddenly, she ran into Dimentio.

"Who are you?" she said.

"I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds: Dimentio!" he said.

"I know you," said Serenity. "You're that…"

"Hush now," said Dimentio. "You three can fight! I'll turn all of you into robot monkeys until the battle ends!"

Instantly, all three of them were robot monkeys.

"Ciao," said Dimentio, and he vanished.

Tristan and Duke began fighting. They were so busy fighting they didn't notice that they were slowly walking by a lamp on the ground.

But Serenity did notice. "Wait!" she said, chasing after them.

But it was too late. The missile struck them, and all three of them were no more.

* * *

If you haven't guessed by now, I wrote this story out of annoyance of being killed by the Guardians on Halo.


	3. Love Wars

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 3: Love Wars**

Bunkheff, Bunk, Muck, Monkey, Palpatine, Sauron, Voldemort, Tybalt, and Old Wicket faced off against each other, armed with rocket launchers.

"I'm not going to let you all steal Ruto from me," said Bunkheff. "Even if you, Bunk, Muck, and Monkey, are my brothers."

"I have no interest in what that fish has to say," said Voldemort. "But I am going to kill all of you. Yes, even you Sauron and Palpatine," he added as the two looked at him, thunderstruck. "It's so stupid for all of you to be fighting over her."

"She's MINE!" said Palpatine and Sauron.

"MINE!" said Tybalt and Old Wicket.

"MINE!" said Bunkheff, Bunk, Muck, and Monkey.

They began shooting the rockets at each other while jumping around. Dimentio watched with interest, and he snapped his finger. Immediately the Ruto lovers – and Voldemort – began jumping much higher and slower.

"I ask to you, what are you doing?" said Fawful.

"I am adjusting the gravity for them," said Dimentio. "No one else is affected, but for them, the gravity is half that of Earth."

They kept on fighting, and shooting rockets at each other.

"Wait, why am I using rocket launchers?" said Voldemort. He raised his wand, when suddenly an energy ball hit his wand and snapped it in two.

Sauron wished the One Ring hadn't fallen into Mount Doom, but he could still use his eye lasers. After all, his body was still intact. However, he found he could not use his eye lasers. Someone must have been blocking his powers. Palpatine figured the same thing, as he couldn't use his Force lightning.

Tybalt smoked a cigarette and crushed it with one of his boots. It made a loud screeching noise, and all four bully brothers covered their ears in agony.

Old Wicket grabbed a tank of gasoline for fueling the rocket in case it was stolen by some nut who wanted to get smote. He threw it. It splashed all over Bunkheff, Bunk, Muck, and Monkey. Tybalt threw a cigarette at the gasoline, and it started on fire. Bunkheff and his brothers writhed in agony before they fell to the ground and continued burning.

Just then, Palpatine hit him with his rocket launcher and blew him up. Tybalt shot Palpatine with a rocket launcher. Sauron shot Tybalt with a rocket launcher. Voldemort shot Sauron with a rocket launcher. Everyone lay dead except Voldemort.

"I win," said Voldemort. Then he realized too late he was standing on the wrong side of the lantern.

A missile hit Voldemort and killed him. The screen flashed "Voldemort: Killed by the Guradians."

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" said Freddy in anger. "RENAMON IS MINE!"

"She's mine!" said Chucky. "There's a reason I cut off Tiffany's head and I know how to force Renamon to do my dishes for me!"

"Renamon is mine," said Pinhead.

"MINE!" said Evil Ash.

Jason, Michael, and Leatherface raised their weapons in anger.

"Why are you fighting over me?" said Renamon. "I told you I don't love you."

Freddy stabbed Pinhead with his clawed glove. Jason swung his machete and cut off Freddy's arm! He pulled off his other arm with his clawed glove. Freddy had forgotten how much it hurt to be human.

Michael stabbed Jason in the back with his knife. Jason slashed Michael with his machete. Neither was dead after this, so they continued fighting. Pinhead tore Chucky to shreds with his hooked chains. Leatherface cut off Evil Ash's arm with his chainsaw. Evil Ash used his good arm to stab Leatherface with a sword.

While the slashers fought, Renamon looked up. "What could be up there?" Two giant tanks were floating in midair like a platform. Renamon jumped up to take a look, but couldn't jump far enough.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew all seven slashers backward, past the lanterns. They all looked up in terror before they were shot with machine guns and bazookas. Not even Jason, Michael, and Pinhead survived.

"Freddy Krueger: Killed by the Guardians. Jason Voorhees: Killed by the Guardians. Michael Myers: Killed by the Guardians. Pinhead: Killed by the Guardians. Chucky: Killed by the Guardians. Leatherface: Killed by the Guardians. Evil Ash: Killed by the Guardians."

The wind stopped, and Zod, Ursa, and Non touched down on the ground. Their breath was like a hurricane due to their incredible power, and not even the slashers stood a chance.

"Renamon," said Zod as he walked over to her. "I am nothing like those slashers. Will you marry me?"

"No," said Renamon. "You're just like them."

"No more of this rejection!" said Zod. "KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!"

Fox McCloud held up a device that shone a red light on Zod, Ursa, and Non.

"That didn't even do anything to us," said Ursa.

"Diamond Storm!" said Renamon. She shot a Diamond Storm at Zod, which exploded and sent him falling down a crevice.

Non tried to fly away, but fell into another crevice.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon, who was Gatomon digivolved. She shot Ursa with a Celestial arrow and she exploded.

"What a twist," said Dimentio. "Their powers were taken away, but I expected all three of them to fall."

"And who are you?" said Renamon.

"Are you chasing after her too?" said Lucario.

"No," said Dimentio. "I am here merely to change Gatomon's name to Tailmon and Myotismon's name to VanDamnmon!"

"You can't change Myotismon's name!" said Davis. "He's dead, and only a trickster, computer typer, or evil teacher can change Myotismon's OR Gatomon's name, and you're neither!"

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot an energy beam at Dimentio, forcing him backwards.

"Nice try," said Dimentio, but suddenly a missile hit him, and he fell to the ground dead.

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE HURT THEIR OWN PARTNERS?" said Fox.

No one knew. Maybe the Guardians didn't serve Dimentio and Fawful. Maybe they were working for their own selfish reasons…

* * *

Uh-oh! If they're move evil and more powerful than Dimentio, our heroes are in trouble.


	4. The Guardians are Murderers

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 4: The Guardians are Murderers**

Fawful stood at the top of the two giant floating tanks in the air. The two Elephants, high above the battlefield.

"Where is Dimentio hiding at?" he wondered.

Suddenly, a spaceship hit the Elephant and it fell. Fawful was not on his hover platform, and was helpless as he fell to the ground. He hit his head on a tall pillar and crumbled to the ground, and a split second later the Elephant fell on top of him and exploded in a massive ball of fire.

The spaceship landed in an area next to purple vehicles. A man, a woman, and a baby walked out of the spaceship.

"This isn't Tatooine!" said the man. "This is Planet Sandtrap!"

"Zed," said the woman, "we'd better get out of here. There's a war going on here."

"You mean the aliens and predators?" said Zed. "Serena, those two wiped each other out months ago. It said so on the news. We'd better look and see if anyone can repair our ship and get us back to Earth."

They walked toward one of the four towers. It had a red light at the top of it. Zed, Serena, and their baby slowly walked toward it. They walked past the lanterns… and suddenly the Guardians began shooting at them. A bullet shot by the baby's head so that he missed death by a millimeter.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon suddenly appeared. Zed and Serena hopped on their backs and they flew them away.

The bullets hit Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. As the two Armor Digivolved Digimon collapsed, they crossed the lanterns again, back in bounds.

TK and Kari ran over to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, who dedigivolved back into Patamon and Gatomon.

"Patamon!" said TK.

"Gatomon!" said Kari.

The two Digimon exploded into a million pieces of data.

"!" said TK and Kari.

"They… they tried to kill Ray!" said Serena. "Who…"

"I know who!" said Davis angrily. "It's the Guardians! They call themselves guardians but they're really nothing more than murderers! They think we're in some sort of war and they'll kill ANYONE who goes out of bounds!"

Everyone gathered at the center.

"Where's DK and Wario?" said Fox.

DK and Wario were racing each other in jeeps called Warthogs. Wario chugged down a bottle of beer. As he swerved around, DK became distracted picking his nose, and before they knew it, they had crossed the boundary. The guardians shot missiles at them before they realized what was happening, and they were blown to steaming bits.

* * *

Fox, Krystal, Renamon, Lucario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Zed, Serena, Ray, Davis, Veemon, TK, Kari, and Princess Ruto stood together.

"Everyone," said Fox. "We are the only surviving passengers from the voyage. Everyone else has been killed by the guardians. Some of them killed each other fighting over Princess Ruto and Renamon, and I don't think anyone will miss them, nor the fear of being murdered by them. But the Guardians are the threat and they don't care who they have to kill. They want everything done their way, even if it means millions of innocent people have to die. They'll even kill babies if they cross the boundary. And we can't allow that. They have to be stopped."

"But what are they?" said Ruto. "We don't even know what they are! They could be Kandarian demons!"

Suddenly, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi arrived.

"Where did you come from?" said Davis.

"We fell into a time warp," said Brock.

"Don't cross the boundary," said Lucario. "The Guardians will kill you."

"Wait a minute!" said Sonic. "Aren't the Guardians four pillars each with a glowing red eye in them?"

"Right," said Tails. "They see everything and they can shoot machine guns and missiles…"

"AHA!" said Knuckles. "It's those four pillars around here! They're the Guardians!"

"So then we have to defeat them," said Krystal.

* * *

Next chapter is the battle! Who will win?


	5. Survivors vs Guardians

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 5: Survivors vs. Guardians**

"Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Renamon turned from an anthromoporphic fox with one tail to a fox on four legs with nine tails, the tip of each one a flame.

Fox and Krystal hopped into an Arwing while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckled hopped on top of each other.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Lucario shot a Kamehameha at one of the Guardians. It missed it by inches. He shot another blue energy wave directly at the Guardian's base, but it was unaffected.

"It looks like I have to hit its eye," said Lucario, and he shot another energy wave directly at the eye. The energy wave would not stretch far enough. Lucario knew what he needed to do. He would have to get beyond the boundary line. Lucario grabbed a forcefield, walked outside the boundary, and set the forcefield up. The forcefield would not last long against the Guardians, but that was all Lucario needed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" As the Guardians shot at Lucario, he shot an energy wave directly at the Guardian's eye. It hit the eye directly and the eye exploded in a shockwave of energy. The entire tower crumbled.

Fox and Krystal flew through the air, dodging all the Guardians' attacks. Those that hit them were not enough to instantly destroy Arwings. They both shot bombs at the Guardian's eye. The bombs hit the Guardian's eye and destroyed it, and the Guardian crumbled into dust.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" said Kyubimon, and she shot flames from the tips of her tails at the third Guardian.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu used an electric shock that charged the fireballs, increasing their power and making them able to go the distance, while the fireballs locked in on the guardian's third eye. The Guardian shot at them with all the missiles he could hit, but Pikachu and Kyubimon's attacks put together were too strong. All nine electrified fireballs hit the Guardian's eye at once.

"DWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelped the guardian as its eye shattered to pieces, and the Guardian crumbled to dust.

Everyone turned their sights to the fourth Guardian, but it suddenly grew two, robotic legs and stood up. It began walking toward the survivors. It shot two homing missiles at Fox and Krystal. The missiles followed them around, and they could not avoid them! They got a distance away from each other and flew directly at each other. They did a loop at the last second, and the missiles collided and exploded.

Suddenly, hundreds more homing missiles shot at them, so Fox and Krystal had only one option. They jumped out of their Arwings, and the missiles collided on them and exploded.

Lucario and Renamon caught Fox and Krystal as they fell.

"Hide!" Lucario said to Zed, Serena, and Ray. Zed and Serena nodded and ran into an underground room with their baby.

"KAMEHAME…" Lucario began, but was hit in the arm by the Guardian with a bullet.

"Fox Tail Inf…" One of Kyubimon's tails was struck by another bullet, and she dedigivolved into Renamon. Her tail was undamaged, but she was severely weakened.

Fox and Krystal shot at the Guardian, but to no effect. Pikachu knew its electric attack wouldn't reach its eye at this range.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles began running up the Guardian and reached its eye. They attacked the eye, but did not seem to be able to do much damage. Its eye suddenly flashed a bright orange. The three quickly ran down the tower as the Guardian tried to fire at them. It only used bullets, as it was not foolish enough to use a missile at this range. The Guardian didn't want to lose points for a suicide.

The Guardian spoke in a chilling, metallic, demonic voice.

"I will kill you all. You will not escape. You killed my brothers and sent them back to the inferno from whence they spawned. And now I will kill you all. The war shall continue. I shall create more guardians and be back next season, but you won't."

The Guardian charged up, and the eye glowed brighter than ever.

Togepi suddenly started waving its arms back and forth.

"All of you shall become a victim of my laser," he said, sending chills up everyone's spines. Except Togepi, who was still waving its arms back and forth.

A giant energy orb appeared at the Guardian's eye.

Suddenly, a spaceship flew up right next to the Guardian.

"Great job, boss!" said Tatanga, the driver. "Working for you pays much better than working for that fat pig, Wario!"

"Your usefulness has ended," said the Guardian, blasting Tatanga with a missile while losing no focus on the energy orb, which got bigger.

Togepi's arms stopped moving, and glowed blue.

Beams of light shot from the Guardian and he exploded in a massive shockwave of energy. Chunks of stone tower went flying in all directions.


	6. Return to Earth

**THE GUARDIANS ARE MURDERERS**

**Chapter 6: Return to Earth**

Zed hung up. "Goku's coming by to return us to Earth with Instant Transmission."

"What I'd like to know is, why did the Guardian explode?" said Renamon.

"I don't know," said Ash.

"Maybe he became overloaded with energy charging up the attack," said Sonic.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu. Alone of the survivors, Pikachu had seen Togepi use Metronome to destroy the Guardian.

"What is it Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pikachu!"

And so, all the survivors returned to Earth and resumed their normal lifestyles. And after a trip to Primary Village in the Digital World, TK and Kari returned to the real world with Tokomon and Nyaromon, who, before long, reassumed their Rookie and Champion forms of Patamon and Gatomon.

THE END

* * *

Cast of characters:

Fox and Krystal from Star Fox

Lucario, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi from Pokemon

Davis, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, and Renamon from Digimon

Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh

Zod, Ursa, and Non from Superman

Bowser, DK, Wario, Dimentio, Fawful, and Tatanga from Mario

Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street

Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th

Michael Myers from Halloween

Pinhead from Hellraiser

Chucky from Child's Play

Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Ash and Evil Ash from Evil Dead

Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars

Sauron from Lord of the Rings

Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from Sonic

Princess Ruto from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Bunkheff, Bunk, Muck, Monkey, Burler, Bertus, Lettuce, Fungus, Turtleglumm, Zed, Serena, Ray, Prince Tybalt, and Old Wicket of my invention

The Guardians from Halo 3


End file.
